<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect as a Doll by Cougwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696145">Perfect as a Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougwar/pseuds/Cougwar'>Cougwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougwar/pseuds/Cougwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Dancing Duel, Robbie throws Rottenella's box and it hits the control panel of his machine, causing him to go through the machine and presumably turn into a doll.</p><p>So... what if he got stuck like that, trapped in a motionless body of porcelain, unable to rescue himself.</p><p>How long would it take for the townspeople to notice his absence? And how would his time stuck as a doll affect him?</p><p>We shall see.<br/>( I'm not happy with the writing quality. Read at your own risk.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Rotten &amp; Sportacus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect as a Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The episode cuts before we can really see what happens, but Robbie turning into a doll is what I assume happens because you can see him start to shrink.</p><p>Obviously we don't know much about the way Robbie's machine works out, but I'm going to say that he (while trapped as a doll) can feel everything, can see and hear everything going on, but he cannot move or speak. He also doesn't need to eat/drink.</p><p>This is just a quick little oneshot :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Dancing," Robbie tightly crossed his arms across his chest, pulling his knees close to his chest as he perched upon his machine with a firm scowl placed across his face. "What a ridiculous waste of time!"</p><p>Robbie frowned as he thought of the catastrophic failure that was his plan to beat Stephanie at the dancing competition. With a cool glare directed at the small ballerina that rotated to the soft music that was playing as she stood in her box that was clutched tightly in his grasp, Robbie scoffed and tossed the box carelessly over his shoulder.</p><p>And as it flew behind him, the box hit the control panel for the machine, bouncing off of the buttons and levers before clattering to the lair floor. As the conveyor belt abruptly jerked into motion, the sudden movement forced Robbie to fall onto his side on the belt, his body already halfway through the machine.</p><p>"No, no, no-" Robbie's eyes widened in horror, his hands scrabbling to pull himself off of the conveyor belt as he was moved through it. A desperate cry for help rang out through the lair, before the villain's voice was cut off and silence fell in the bunker, no sign left behind that Robbie had been there only moments previous.</p><p>On the edge of the machine's conveyor belt lay a small doll, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the villain of LazyTown.</p><p>If one took the time to look close enough, there seemed to be a faint look of horror in the small doll's grey eyes, a crooked gasp permanently frozen upon its porcelain face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sportacus paused in his acrobatics through the town square, eyebrows lifting in confusion as his crystal lit up for a split second, before returning to normal, the hero only sensing a quick flash of someone's fear and desperation before it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. The hero could only assume that the person in need had gotten their problem resolved, but Sportacus couldn't shake the feeling of unease that settled over him.</p><p>Perhaps he should check on the children, just in case...</p><p>Sportacus quickly ran over to the park, the uneasy and worry that had taken its roots in his mind preventing him from having the fun he usually had cartwheeling and flipping there. As the hero smoothly jumped over the low wall that separated the park from the street, he could see the children, who were all playing on the playground equipment, seemingly happy and perfectly fine.</p><p>"Hiya Sportacus!" Ziggy ran up to the hero, his cape fluttering behind him as always. "Do you want to play soccer with us?"</p><p>"In a moment Ziggy..." Sportacus forced a smile onto his face and kept his worry out of his tone. "My crystal went off, where any of you in trouble?"</p><p>"I don't think so!" Stephanie trotted up, holding the ball she and Pixel had been playing with under her arm. "We've been in the park all day, and none of us have gotten hurt today as far as I know."</p><p>"Yes, everyone looks fine," Sportacus paused as he surveyed the park and examined all the children around him. "I wonder what it was..."</p><p>"I'm sure it's fine! Let's play another game guys!" Ziggy turned and ran off to the other kids, quickly beginning a new game as Sportacus and Stephanie watched.</p><p>As Sportacus settled down onto the bright green grass, wanting to keep an eye on the children for a few more minutes, Stephanie began to toss her ball from hand to hand with a thoughtful expression on her face.</p><p>“You know, Robbie has not been up in a while, has he?” Sportacus moved back to rest on his elbows as he watched other children that were playing a game that involved sitting in a circle and tagging one another before running around the group. "I almost miss his schemes, it's been so calm around here recently, with nobody trying to run me out of town."</p><p>“Now that you mention it,” Stephanie paused in her playing, curious eyes looking in the direction of Robbie’s billboard and lair, “I haven’t seen a sign of him since he put that ballerina girl in the dance competition for him!”</p><p>"The dance competition?" Sportacus felt a slight tremor of worry enter his voice. "But that was..."</p><p>"Almost a month ago," Pixel spoke up as he ran past, Trixie hot on his heels. "Twenty-eight days to be precise."</p><p>"Got you!" Trixie whooped as she tagged Pixel, the electronic-enthusiast sighing as he slowed to a walk as he made his way back to the circle.</p><p>"Anyways, none of my cameras around town have spotted Robbie anyways." Pixel settled in the center of the circle, the game continuing as he discussed the absence of the local villain with Sportacus.</p><p>Frowning, Sportacus stood up, dusting his uniform off as he did. “I think I’ll go and check on him.”</p><p>"Okay, Sportacus!" The children chimed, before returning to their game. "Come back soon!"</p><p>Shortly after, Sportacus back-flipped to a graceful stop in front of the billboard that the entrance to Robbie's lair lay behind, the hero quietly opening the door to reveal the hatch that led to the villains home. A bird had made a soft nest on top of the hatch, the large nest and the couple of eggs settled within it obviously showing that the hatch lid had not been moved in some time.</p><p>Sportacus gently picked up the nest, smiling at the sight of the small eggs nestled in the woven branches, before carefully placing it on a tree branch near to the bunker. The mother bird fluttered around his head and loudly squawked at him for moving her nest and her babies, but the hero just gently waved the bird off towards her nest's new location and returned to the hatch, sweeping away the fallen twigs and feathers before knocking loudly on the lid, hearing his knocks echo down into the main chamber of the lair.</p><p>Silence, there was no response.</p><p>He called out Robbie’s name, leaning his ear down to the hatch lid to listen.</p><p>Nothing, not even the slightest sound of movement from below.</p><p>Sportacus knocked some more, but to no avail.</p><p>He tried to open the lid but it was seemingly locked, staying firmly shut.</p><p>Sportacus sighed deeply, before planting both of his feet on the ground and tightening his grasp on the lid.</p><p>"Sorry Robbie.." Sportacus grimaced before he heaved upwards and pulled the lid off in one strong show of strength, the metal loudly screeching and sending the bird from earlier into the sky with an angry series of chirps as he settled the mangled lid onto the metal platform next to his feet.</p><p>...he would help Robbie replace it later, once he made sure the villain was alright.</p><p>Sportacus then jumped feet-first into the hatch, ready to see what the villain had been doing for the past month.</p><p>As the hero tumbled down the chute and flew into the fluffy neon orange chair that Robbie seemed to love so much, he knew right away that something wasn't right.</p><p>As he straightened up in the chair and looked around, the hero immediately took in the fact that there was a thick layer of dust covering all the surfaces in the layer, including a thick cloud of dust that had been thrown up into the air when Sportacus slammed into the chair. There were also cobwebs stretching along some of the machines and pipes, a few fat spiders skittering into the shadows as Sportacus jumped up to his feet.</p><p>"Hello?" Sportacus called out.</p><p>He got no reply, except for the soft echoing of his voice back to him.</p><p>His concerns growing, Sportacus walked around the lair, peering into the various rooms and under structures as he looked for his villain. The only footprints were the ones he had left, and it was becoming very clear that it had not been lived in for weeks at least.</p><p>As Sportacus returned to the main room of the bunker, the large orange machine in the middle caught his attention. As he walked over to it, he caught sight of a little doll lying in the tray that lay on the edge of the conveyor belt that traveled from one end of the machine to the other. The doll was wearing a tiny outfit composed of a pair of matching pinstriped pants and a vest, which remind him of a certain villain he knew...</p><p>"...Robbie?" Sportacus leaned down to look at the tiny doll, before carefully wrapping his fingers around it and holding it up to the light, examining it with a curious gaze. The little doll was made of a glossy porcelain, but it seems a little <em>too</em> real. The facial expressions were a strange choice for a toy, the Robbie doll having widened eyes and a gasp on his face, not the usual smile or neutral look that one would normally find on a doll. Almost as if... it was real.</p><p>Sportacus glanced up at the machine, his eyes widening as the dots connected.</p><p>As he stepped forward to examine the control panel of the machine, his foot narrowly avoided stepping upon a small box that was carelessly tossed to the floor. He paused and leant down to pick it up, his suspicions were pretty much confirmed. The box was a music box, and inside it stood a tiny ballerina, the type that would dance as music played - although it seemed like it was broken, as the box was dented on one side and no music played as Sportacus examines it. And the ballerina was an exact match for the mysterious ballerina that Robbie had sent in his place to the dancing competition almost a month previously.</p><p>If the ballerina doll had been "alive" and dancing around, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume that the Robbie doll was... possibly the real Robbie. With that conclusion cemented in his mind, Sportacus settled the ballerina to the side on one of the many workbenches Robbie had, before turning back to the control panel. It only took a few moments to find the right button he was looking for, as it was clearly labeled "Size-Up", which Sportacus assumed would make whichever doll was put through it larger, and hopefully into an "alive" state as the ballerina girl had been.</p><p>Sportacus took a moment to confirm that the little Robbie doll was placed in the middle of the tray he presumed would carry it through the machine, and then he pressed the button that he hoped would bring the villain back.</p><p>Sportacus watched as the doll was carried towards the arch that was set into the middle of the machine, before the tray passed through it and the doll was obscured by a puff of smoke. It took barely a moment before a much larger and noticeable not porcelain version of Robbie popped out the other side, barely small enough to sit on the tray without falling off as it jerked to a stop on the other side of the machine.</p><p>"<em>Robbie</em>..?" Sportacus walked around to the other side of the machine, looking at the villain who was sitting upon the machine's conveyor belt with his knees curled closely to his chest.</p><p>At Sportacus's words, Robbie's eyes snapped up to meet the heroes, his pupils wide and a look of confusion upon his face, his nostrils flaring as his breathing quickened.</p><p>Before Sportacus could speak again or even begin to ask what had happened, Robbie abruptly jolted forward and the hero found himself with an armful of villain. Robbie had wrapped his long arms around Sportacus's form, pressing his face against the hero's chest as muffled sobs escaped him.</p><p>"R-Robbie?!" Sportacus froze for a moment, unprepared for the hug from the villain that had always been so aggressive towards him, before his natural instincts kicked in and he lowered his arms to Robbie's back, gently patting him as consoling words escaped the hero's lips. "What happened, Robbie?"</p><p>"I- I fell through the machine. I haven't been able to move for a month. Or speak. I've only been able to look straight ahead, unable to move my limbs or call out for help." Robbie drew in a shuddering breath, Sportacus feeling his uniform dampen - presumably from the villain's tears. Sportacus had never seen Robbie in such a state before. "I was so scared that you would leave without realizing the doll was me. I was scared that I would be stuck like that, forever."</p><p>Before he could reply, Sportacus felt Robbie violently flinch against his chest as a bird, presumably the one that Sportacus had bothered earlier, loudly chirped from outside the hatch, the noise echoing around them.</p><p>"It's alright, Robbie," Sportacus spoke softly as he soothed the spooked man. "It's just a bird, it's quite alright. And you are not a doll anymore, you can move and speak. It will be okay."</p><p>"Would," Robbie pulled away from Sportacus and glanced downwards to his feet as he twisted his hands together anxiously. "Would you mind staying here? For a night? I don't... I don't want to be along again. Not right away at least."</p><p>"Of course!" Sportacus beamed. "I'll just have to fetch a sleeping bed and some sportscandy for dinner from my ship and I'll be good to stay as long as you need! Is it alright if I leave for a few moments to grab those?"</p><p>Robbie nodded hesitantly, and as Sportacus bounded away and clambered up the hatch to go to his ship, he heard the villain softly whisper a few words.</p><p>"<em>Thank you.</em>"</p><p>Sportacus couldn't keep the gentle smile from growing on his face. He knew Robbie wouldn't recover from what he had endured right away, but the hero was certain that Robbie would be back to enacting his schemes and entertaining the children soon enough.</p><p>He would be okay, in time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like this fic? Please leave a comment, they inspire me to write more :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://explorersnotepad.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>